


Obudź się Stiles

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, ten będzie na dziś ostatni.<br/>Mam nadzieje, że od nadmiaru słodyczy nikt nie dostanie cukrzycy. Czytacie na własne ryzyko ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obudź się Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ten będzie na dziś ostatni.  
> Mam nadzieje, że od nadmiaru słodyczy nikt nie dostanie cukrzycy. Czytacie na własne ryzyko ;)

Derek siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku, trzymając za rękę najdroższą mu osobę na świecie.

Osobę, którą dzisiejszego ranka odesłał, mówiąc jej, że niczego do niej nie czuje. 

Teraz żałował swoich słów, jak żadnych innych. Tym bardziej, że nie były one prawdą. 

Kochał Stilesa. 

Kochał go miłością szaloną i bezgraniczną. Taką, jaką tylko wilkołak potrafi kochać.

Zwyczajnie bał się, że nastolatek odejdzie, zostawiając go samego, tak jak wszyscy inni, którzy byli mu bliscy.

No i co mu z tego przyszło?

Stiles umierał. Jego stan był krytyczny.

Lekarze powiedzieli, że wszystko rozstrzygnie się w przeciągu najbliższych dwudziestu czterech godzin, ale nie dawali Stilinskiemu zbyt wielkich szans na przeżycie.

Świadomość, że to mogły być ostatnie godziny z najdroższą osobą, zabijały Dereka od środka. Czuł się, jakby ktoś wydzierał mu siłą serce z piersi.

Pochylił się i pocałował Stilesa w zadrapany policzek, nie przejmując się tym, że pozostawia na bladej skórze nastolatka słone krople swoich własnych łez.

Nikt go tu nie mógł zobaczyć. No może z wyjątkiem Stilesa, pod warunkiem, że ten by się obudził.

Derek podniósł swoje załzawione oczy na nastolatka.

Głowę Stilesa pokrywał bandaż, zakrywając urazy, jakich nastolatek doznał w czasie wypadku samochodowego.

\- Obudź się. Proszę – załkał, wtulając twarz w szczupłą klatkę piersiową chłopaka.

W nozdrza Dereka uderzył drażliwy zapach szpitalnych środków dezynfekujących i wybielacza, pod którymi ukrywał się delikatny i słodki zapach Stilesa.

\- Stiles, proszę. Proszę. – podniósł wzrok na twarz nastolatka w nadziei, że stanie się cud i Stiles się obudzi, ukazując Derekowi swe cudowne oczy o tęczówkach niczym bursztyny, otoczone wachlarzami ciemnych rzęs.

\- Stiles – wyszeptał, delikatnie ujmując twarz Stilinskiego w swoje dłonie. – To, co dziś rano ci powiedziałem to… to nie prawda. W sensie. Ja… Kocham cię, Stiles. Słyszysz? Nie możesz umrzeć. Nie możesz zostawić mnie samego. Poza tobą nie mam już nikogo na świecie. Proszę, Stiles, nie odbieraj mi siebie. Nie odbieraj mi sensu istnienia – pochylił się niżej i musnął wargami pełne usta nastolatka w ich pierwszym wspólnym pocałunku. Pocałunku, o którym Stiles nawet nie będzie wiedział – pomyślał z żałością.

Oczy Dereka rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdy poczuł jak te miękkie wargi delikatnie się rozchylają, a Stiles bierze głębszy wdech.

Hale poderwał głowę do góry, nie śmiąc mieć nadziei.

\- Derek? – głos Stilinskiego był zachrypnięty i szorstki, twarz posiniaczona i poobdzierana, a wzrok nieprzytomny i zmącony od leków przeciwbólowych, ale w tym momencie dla Dereka Stiles przedstawiał sobą najcudowniejszy widok na świecie. 

Hale zanurkował w dół, wpijając się w wargi nastolatka, wyciskając na nich czuły pocałunek.

\- Derek? Co ty robisz? – zapytał Stiles, ocierając się o jego wargi swoimi przy każdym słowie.

\- Kocham cię. Po prostu cię kocham.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga, uwaga!!! Ogłoszenia parafialne!  
> Jako, że kilka osób (nie tylko z ao3) pytało mnie, czy seria 100 pomysłów na Stereka rzeczywiście będzie się składała ze stu ficków, odpowiadam oficjalnie. Tak. Będzie się składała ze 100 krótkich ficków, mających nie więcej niż tysiąc, góra dwa tysiące słów.
> 
> ps. Mile widziane wasze pomysły. To mogą być pojedyncze słowa, zwroty, a nawet zdjęcia, czy fragmenty filmu.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim za wasze Kudosy i komentarze, naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że będzie ich tak wiele.


End file.
